


Save it for the Tennis Court

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, rest in peace saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: this one's a request from my tumblr, featuring hoshi getting some in a wholesome sort of way 💕 enjoy!





	Save it for the Tennis Court

“ _Ryoma!_  We’re gonna get caught-!” **  
**

To your own credit, you did try your very best to act sincere, despite your obvious giggle–honestly, you really didn’t want to get caught messing around in the empty tennis lab of the school…even though your boyfriend’s hands continued to be like magic.

Of course, it hadn’t started out like that–the two of you had woken up early to play some tennis together, and for Hoshi to practice his shots. You were always amazed by his talent, and it ended up being your encouragement that convinced him to start getting back into the sport, and even teach you some of his tips and tricks. And it was one of those moments where he was showing you how to place your hands, getting all cozied up behind you, that you noticed he was a little more excited in a few  _other_ ways…thus, you had found yourselves on the floor, heatedly making a mess of each other’s clothes until he’d starting taking yours off.

“It’s my lab. Nobody ever comes in here…and if they do, then I’ll kick their asses out.”

He’d managed to get your bottoms off at an incredible speed, and you could see that he’d already haphazardly tossed them aside. Despite the slightly awkward position of you being taller, and sitting in his lap, he tugged your shirt off with just as much ease–and then he was rubbing you between your legs, as if you were safe in your bedroom and not sitting in the middle of a tennis court, easily seen if anyone were to come through the door.

“..You like that, babe? You’re squirming so much…you must really love it then, huh?”

…God, who on earth decided his voice had to sound  _so_ good? Hearing him mutter into your ear, complimented by the way he was stroking and grinding into you from behind, should have been illegal…

“ _R-Ryoma_ , don’t t-tease me…”

Had you been a little more clear-minded, you would have taken notice to how quickly your attitude changed when you were being touched and played with–but with lust clouding your head, all you wanted was for him just to hurry on and give you what you wanted.

“Mh…nah. I think I’ll just let you dress yourself and get outta here. You don’t wanna get caught, do you?”

Had you not loved him so much, you could have punched Hoshi for his comments–fortunately for him his poker face was incredible, so only the smallest smirk stretched across his lips, as he momentarily pulled his hands away and let you whine for him not to stop. In fact, the pout you turned to shoot him nearly would have made him laugh–that is, until you heard footsteps padding softly down the hallway.

Being the gentleman you knew he truly was, his smile softened and he rested his hands on your hips, to wait out the visitors until they inevitably walked away. The only move he made was to lean in, and press a kiss to the back of your neck–until you shifted around in his lap, so you’d be facing him head-on. He let out a low chuckle, and teasingly pressed a finger to his lips…but his eyes widened like never before, when your fingers drifted down between your legs.

“ _Ryoma…a-aah_..”

You’d gotten hot and heavy with your boyfriend before–he’d left his mark on you quite a few times, and seen you naked plenty more–but you were entirely positive you’d never masturbated for him before, nor seen him do the same. But today, you were just full of surprises, weren’t you?

“D..Damn..”

Ryoma Hoshi, ultimate tennis player and altogether cool bad boy, was  _sweating_. He was flushed and dark and in awe, especially at the fact that you seemed to enjoy showing the most intimate parts of you to him. He wasn’t completely used to it, yet….but that certainly didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it.

Your strokes became faster, shorter, and the people outside the door could be heard casually chatting to each other, apparently stopped in the hallway right in front of the lab. Anything above a yelp, and they would no doubt come barging in to see the commotion…and yet you still sat on your boyfriend’s lap, touching yourself and moaning his name like a soft, delicate little angel.

Without a word, and a bit rougher than you expected, you were pushed off his lap and felt your back hit the spongy floor. Your leg was pulled up over his shoulder before you could even really register it, and you could hear the sound of Ryoma fiddling with his zipper before finally tugging it open–and relaxing yourself like you’d done so many times already, you let out a shuddered gasp as he slowly pressed the tip inside you.

“Shit…d-doesn’t hurt, right? You feel good, babe?”

Your reply was nothing more than another adorable, saccharine moan of his name–and by then, his mind was made up. His hips started rolling forwards in long, slow thrusts, pushing in deep only to pull out almost completely, and fill you to the brim over, and over, and over again. By now, you were forced to clap both hands over your mouth–because if you let yourself make any noise, you were certain you wouldn’t be able to keep down how amazing he was at making you feel like heaven.

As if he could read your mind, he reached down to place his free hand on your belly, to keep you steady as he started drilling you just a  _little_ faster. Still slow enough that you could stay quiet, and stifle the slick noises between your thighs…but just quick enough that he knew you weren’t going to last very long.

“ _Haah_ ….that’s it….you’re adorable, you know that? _Damn adorable_..”

It had been at least a few minutes since you had listened for the voices outside–and you realized that the corridor had grown silent once more. Finally, you were alone again…and so your hands lowered from your face, and you let your embarrassing noises fly out at full-force. Moans, whines, desperate calling of his name over and over, with little love confessions peppered in here and there, you weren’t going to stop until you were completely finished–and by the way the heat was building fast in the pit of your belly, and Ryoma’s grunts were growing louder and thrusts much rougher, it was going to be sooner than you thought. Your voices echoed in the empty air of the tennis lab, and you spared your breath to cry out one last ‘I love you’…

“F-Fuck,  _fuck-!_ ”

…And before you knew it, the knot inside you had broke and a wave of pleasure crashed over you at full force, leaving you hazy and panting in its wake. Ryoma pulled out, but not before he had blown quite the load inside you, his cum spilling out of you like an overflowing sink…and, truthfully, you weren’t too opposed to the feeling of being so full, and so warm…

“God…ah, let me get a towel…!”

But, just as your boyfriend had gotten off his knees to clean you up, you both jolted at the sound of the door clicking open–and without thinking, you scrambled to get to your feet, unaware that doing so ended up condemning you even more.

“ _A-Ahh..!_ ”

Your thighs squeezed together, but it didn’t stop the sudden rush of cum flooding down your legs to make an even bigger mess–and at once the door slammed shut again, a flash of familiar blue hair and dark clothes in your vision, before you heard running footsteps quickly fade down the hallway.

By now, your lover had wiped himself off and fixed his clothes back into place–and with a hand on your hip, he groaned and pressed a spare towel into your hands for you to clean yourself off with.

“I’m sorry, babe.  _Shit_ , that’s gonna bite me in the ass later…”

His grumbling, surprisingly, put a small smile on your lips–and bending down to grab your clothes and dress yourself again, you silently felt worse for Shuichi, than you felt for yourself being seen in the nude.

“I-It’s okay, love…I had a good time, anyways. Maybe I should,  _ahem_ , ‘put on a show’ for you more often, huh?”

Your cheeky grin quickly tugged him out of his soured mood, and with a kiss to your cheek and a hefty smack to your behind, he ushered you towards the door.

“You keep being so cute, and I might just take you up on it. For right now, though, I’m gonna clean up this mess–and, well, maybe you should go have a chat with Saihara, hm?”


End file.
